The New Generation!
by FantasyGamer
Summary: The New Generation of duelists are ready for the new tournament, can they withstand the challenge?
1. The New Generation of Duelists

Hi, welcome to my newest Fanfiction, The New Generation! Please R&R  
  
Chapter 1: The New Generation of Duelists!  
  
Has been long time since the last Battle City tournament happened, the Millenium Items were returned to the Pharaoh Tomb by SHadi and nobody knows where the God Cards are, everyone are looking for them, meanwhile the Kaiba COrp. is preparing the Duel Monster Renovation, the next big Duel Monster tourny, there were lots of duelists there, some old-timers like Mako Tsunami, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba, Tea Gardner, The Bandit Keith, Malik Rare Hunters, Joey Wheeler and the Champion Yugi Muto, but also there were lot of new duelists... "Woah, there are lots of duelists here" -A young teen said...  
  
"Hi Antonio, long time no see you" Another Teen said  
  
"Oh, Hi, i didnt know you were here Sephrazial"- Antonio said  
  
"Yes i am going to participate in Duel Monster Renovation Tourny..."- Sephraziel answered to Antonio  
  
Meanwhile the top of a bulding...  
  
"Its time to the Gods to appear again..."- A mysterious figure said.  
  
"Are you sure that this duelists can withstand theur powers?- Another person said  
  
"Yes, i am totally sure of it"- The first one replied  
  
In everyplace of the city, there were duelists...  
  
"I am sure my Black Paladin will help me win.. A 13 years old guy said  
  
"So you use Black Paladin too? Whats your name?"- An older guy said  
  
"My name is Scott, what is yours?"- The guy replied  
  
"My name is Zander, i am sure of winning this"- Zander told Scott  
  
"Hey Scott! How are you?"- A Guy said  
  
"Hey West, i am fine thanks for asking"- Scott Replied  
  
Later, in the main building...  
  
"Welcome duelists! To the biggest Duel Monster Tourny since Battle City, i wish you luck to all of you, the 8 first to get 10 LC cards will get to the finals!"- Seto Kaiba said to all  
  
"This will be cool"- Antonio Said  
  
"Yes, this will be great!"- A guy named Drigger replied  
  
Everyone went to sleep, the next morning everyone were in the streets looking for challenges  
  
"Hey is the Legendary Water Duelist, Mako Tsunami"- Antonio said  
  
Mako was walking to a cave, it seemed that he was looking for a challenge...  
  
"I wonder where is he going..."- Antonio said  
  
Antonio followed Mako to see where he was going...  
  
"Hey Mako, wanna duel?" -Antonio asked  
  
"I am looking for other people to duel, i heard thta here in this cave were two eliminators, i will challenge them" Mako answered.  
  
"But, you can against two, let me help you" Antonio replied  
  
"Okay you can help, but dont annoy me if you get drowned" Mako said to Antonio  
  
They walked inside the cave and they found a Labyrinth  
  
"Woah, this thing is huge!" Antonio said  
  
"Preapare to lose in our maze" Someone said  
  
"Trying to find the exit you will go craze" Other said  
  
"Para and Dox are our names!" Para and Dox said  
  
"We will defeat you and get some Locators!" Mako said.  
  
"Yes, we will" Antonio replied  
  
They prepared their duel disks, everyone had to bet their 2 LCs  
  
"I bet my Suijin"- Antonio said  
  
"I will bet The Legendary Fisherman" Mako replied  
  
"I will bet Sanga of the Thunders"- Para said  
  
"Me Kazejin" Dox finally said  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Labyrinth Brothers: Para and Dox

Chapter 2: The Labyrinth Brothers: Para and Dox!  
  
"I play the Umi Field and Summon the Great White!" Mako said  
  
The labyrinth started to flood with water  
  
"I will start with Kojikocy!"- Para said  
  
"My turn. I will Summon the 7 Colored Fish! and place a face down M/T"- Antonio said  
  
"I will place a facedown M/T and end my turn"- Dox finally said.  
  
Meanwhile in other side of Duel Monster City...  
  
"Where can i get chalenge?" A guy named Enrique said.  
  
"Hey are you participating in this tourny?" Another guy calle MIles asked  
  
"Yes, have you seen Yugi Muto?"- Enrique ASked  
  
"Yes he is there inside that building"- Miles answered  
  
Enrique went to that building  
  
"Hi, can i help you?" Yugi kindly asked  
  
"CHampion Yugi, can you autograoh this notebook please?" Enrique asked  
  
"Of Course"- Yugi Answered  
  
*Yugi autographed Enrique´s Notebook*  
  
"Prepare for the return of the Gods, they will not come alone, the Millenium Items will return as well"- A unknown man said  
  
"Who are you? How do you know that?"- Yugi asked  
  
"My name is Esteban and i am here to prevent you from the dark forces" Esteban replied  
  
Then Mysteriously Esteban diseapered  
  
"Now, my Great White will attack that Kojykoci!"- Mako yelled  
  
Mako: 8000 Para: 7500 Antonio: 8000 Dox: 8000  
  
"I summon thr Giant Orc, attack that Shark!" Para said  
  
Mako: 7600 Para: 7700 Antonio: 8000 Dox: 8000  
  
"Now Seven COlored Fish attack the Orc!" Antonio yelled  
  
"This little sea is over, Birning Land destroy the Sea field" Dox yelled  
  
"Maybe the sea is gone but as well the Labyrinth field now I set a monster and end my turn" Mako said  
  
"I summon the Polymerization ti fuse this 2 monsters from my hand to summon the Labyrinth Tank!, Tank attack Mako´s Set!"- Para said  
  
Island Turtle was destryoed  
  
"My turn, now i play a fecdown m/t and my ultimate magic, the Legendary City: Atlantis and summon the Legendary Fisherman! Attack Dox!" Antonio said  
  
Mako: 7600 Para: 7700 Antonio: 8000 Dox: 6150  
  
"Great i summon the Vorse Raider and attack your field Antonio!" Dox yelled  
  
"I flip my TOrnado Wall!" Antonio answered  
  
"I counter with my 7 Tools"- Dox replied  
  
"You are not the only one that has 7 tools" Antonio replied again  
  
Mako: 7600 Para: 7700 Antonio: 7000 Dox: 5150  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
